Frío De Otoño
by Izhyoh
Summary: La idea de no volver a sentir su piel ni sus abrazos, era algo que lo torturaba desde su partida a ese lugar, que sabia, jamas podría regresar, pero llorarle a su tumba no era algo que haría toda su vida, tendría que olvidarlo..SasuNaru/NaruSaku


Mi primer fic! ^^ ojalá les guste x3

Es un SasuNaru y NaruSaku

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenen a Kishimoto -sensei, y yo aquió no más los ocupo para escribir y entrenerme :3

+ -**Frío de Otoño- +**

**_"El amor que siento por esa persona es muy distinto al que sigo sintiendo por ti, porque el amor que siento por ella es una amor cálido y verdadero, no como el tuyo: mezquino y falso, pero que aún así no puedo extinguirte de mi corazón…"_**

Escucho el sonido del viento y observo el mecer de las amarillas hojas de los árboles. Es un frío otoño y en el viento sopla un silbido de melancolía apesar del hermoso atardecer, que en verdad resulta ser más escalofriante que el mismo eco del fuerte galopeo del viento que se filtra entre las alocadas hojas y que al parecer va terminando en temporal, va tiñendo las sombras de sangre y oscureciendo a su camino.

Y yo parado ahí, temblando del frío que me abraza, no por el viento que me cala los huesos sino que por la falta de tu calor, tu piel, tus brazos estrechándome fuertemente y abrigándome del frío, del dolor y de todo lo que alguna vez pudiste prometerme. Que irónico, porque me haz causado frío, angustia y con tu partida mucho mucho dolor.

Porque esas suaves palabras que me dedicabas al oído cada vez que me tocabas, que me hacías tuyo

_"Nadie te va a tocar como yo, sólo yo soy tu dueño y serás mío"_

Y aunque me fastidiara con tus egoístas palabras, la frase que siempre repetías me llenaba de felicidad como no sabes nunca

_"Te amo, dobe"_

-"Me engañaste, y vaya que dolió ttebayo, sniff"

Las lágrimas que caen finas por mis mejillas son pocas comparadas con las que derramo por la noches, por tu ausencia. Sólo me queda ocultar por el día el pesar que llevo en mi corazón, ocultar las ganas que tengo de gritar y llorar cada vez que pronuncian tu nombre, y la furia y las ganas que siento de golpear a esa gente que te llama "traidor, cobarde" y es que aún te amo, aún no puedo olvidarte, me veo obligado a sellarte en mi corazón por los días y llorar tu nombre cada tormentosa pesadilla de las frías y oscuras noches que antes, junto a ti, me parecían tan hermosas y cálidas. Esos recuerdos tan dolorosamente bellos son los que, de alguna manera, me siguen dando fuerza, porque ese tan fuerte dolor que sentí, siento y seguiré sintiendo no quiero que sea probado por las personas que son importantes para mi.

Ahora que lo pienso y lo comprendo, quizá nunca llegaste a amarme, esas palabras… en realidad daban igual a unos niños de trece años, quizás tu sólo jugaste y esos "Te amo" no eran nada más que para que cayera en tu trampa. Pero sabes, Sasuke? tus palabras son muy importantes para mí, y aunque siga creyendo en mi mentira "de que alguna vez me amaste…", yo aprovecho cada palabra para expresar esos sentimientos que poco a poco se van dirigiendo a otra persona

-"Porque sabes, Sasuke? Creo que me estoy enamorando, pero esta vez de verdad ttebayo"- sonrío travieso, aunque luego vuelvo a caer en esa mueca de infinita tristeza

Sí, porque es momento de madurar, quizá nuestro final no fue de los mejores pero…

-"Naruto!"-

La sorpresa me inundó por unos segundos y mi cuerpo tembló, pero volteé la mirada con una gran y cándida sonrisa, -una de verdad, no falsa como otras veces- Estaba feliz. Vi esos ese par de ojos jade que me miraban con serio y elegante semblante pero con una delicada y femenina sonrisa que enmarcada en su rostro se veía muy hermosa. Esa mujer cargaba a un pequeño que al topar con sus verdes ojitos comenzó a gritarme alegremente y a mover su pequeña manita, yo sonreí a su llamado

-"Oto-san! Papá, papi, papi!"

-"Je, Sakura-chan"- me volteé completamente, sonreí tratando de ocultar la pena que estar allí me producía

-"Konba wa, Naruto-sama"- sonó burlona disimulando su, también, desconfianza en aquel lugar

-"Tú sabes que el Hokage no puede llegar tarde a sus deberes, no al menos un chico tan responsable como usted, Naruto-sama

-"Sakura-chan"- dije haciendo un puchero ante aquel "cumplido?"

-"Bueno, Naruto…"- dirigió la mirada a la siniestra pero hermosamente decorada lápida, su rostro cambió -"Les has traído flores…"- la tristeza que cargaba en sus ojos jade se contagió a los míos, lo que me obligó a bajar un poco la mirada.

Por un momento, al recordar su rostro, quise echarme a llorar ahí mismo, pero no podía, estaba con Sakura, mi esposa. No quería que se pusiera triste, y mucho menos que llegara a saber lo que alguna vez pasó con Sasuke, porque no quería hacerle más daño, después de todo, ella también estuvo enamorada de él.

De repente, unas cálidas manos rozaron mi chaqueta y me encontré con esos juguetones ojillos tan alegres y puros, acompañados con una linda sonrisa en la dulce carita de mi pequeño.

Sakura y yo nos miramos sonrientes

-"Se parece mucho a ti, no?"-

-"Sí. Pero sus ojos son tan bellos como los de su madre"- acaricié la suave mejilla de Sakura con mi mano haciendo que se sonrojara y luego de retirarla volví a pasarla, esta vez por la pequeña y suave de Minato-chan. En sus morenas mejillas se podía apreciar una pequeñas marquitas como bigotes, y combinadas con su desordenada y mona cabellera rubia lo hacían parecer más hijo mío que de Sakura, pero el pequeño toque eran sus ojos jades, tan hermosos y grandes, que era justamente lo que me había hecho enamorarme de su madre. Porque sí, ahora tenía una familia a quien proteger y cuidar además de todas esas personas que me apoyaron y que debo proteger como Hokage que soy, tengo un propósito verdadero, porque se que Sakura de verdad me ama, me lo ha demostrado muchas veces, no como tú Sasuke…

-"Etto, bueno Naruto, ya es hora de irnos, este lugar, verás…"- me desvió la mirada incomoda

-"No te preocupes, Sakura!"- le sonrío optimista -"De todos modos, nuestro pequeño Mina-chan debe de tener hambre, no?"- con mi sonrisa juguetona miro a mi sonriente replica y lo tomo para subirlo a mis hombros

-"Que tal Mina-chan? A dónde quieres ir, ttebayo? Jeje"

E inmediatamente me responde…

-"Al Ramen de Ichiraku, oto-san!"- la alegría se contagia rápido, lo puedo notar en los ojos de Sakura que nos mira con esa emoción de madre. Sonríe tiernamente y se dirige a Minato-chan:

-"Jeje, que va, Minato-chan ya has elegido, pues no perdamos tiempo!"

-"Si! Kaa-san! Qué estamos esperando, vamos papi, arre! ^^"

-"Venga! Salgamos de este cementerio! =^^="

Comenzamos a caminar, y noto algo: el viento se ha calmado, se ha vuelto una sutil y cálida brisa que agita con delicadeza mi cabellos dorados y que suavizan un poco el dolor de mi pecho que trato de olvidar… aunque sepa que nuca lo logre

**_"Porque a pesar de los besos que me robaste, todas esas veces que me tocaste y amaste en falso, fueron remplazados por este fuerte amor que siento por esa persona, que siempre me quiso y siempre me lo hizo saber…."_**

**_"Aunque sepas muy bien, que cuando tuve que acabar con tu vida por el bien de la aldea, moriste con una sonrisa arrogante y superior… porque sabes que en esa pelea, aunque resultaras muerto, el que perdió realmente fui yo, porque sabes que te llevaste mi corazón y también mi perdón."_**

Sonrío, volteo la vista por última vez hacia la tumba de Sasuke y desaparezco por el sendero decorado con una dorada alfombra de hojas, junto a mi familia.

**_"Dime, cómo puedo extinguir la llama de tu pasión?"_**


End file.
